The operation and monitoring of automated production devices requires that status information of the automation devices and the production is always up-to-date and that there is a fast reaction to changes. For this all events and errors from the automation devices and the processes must be recorded, evaluated, communicated and signaled. The type of recording and evaluation, reactions to events to be initiated and the selection of the target devices on which the events or results and their processing is to be shown or stored must already be defined in the engineering phase.